Yes! Pretty Cure 5 - Justiφ's
by OathToOblivion
Summary: At the same time that Kuuga is helping Cure Black and Cure White against the Grongi, Nightmare has teamed up with Orphenochs to terrorize the Precure 5. At the same time, a new force appears, wielding a lost piece of Gear that the Orphenochs had created. Can Faiz help the Precure 5 stop both forces? Only time will tell...
1. Episode 01 - The Lone Wolf Arrives!

**_OathToOblivion_: Okay, you're wondering why this went up when Kuuga has just started, right? Well, remember when I said in JLM that Yes! and the original series happened at the same time in our universe? That applies to the stories as well. Into the Blue Sky and **Justiφ's will both be worked on simultaneously. With me with this, as with Kuuga, is Zero!**  
**

******_Novice' Writer Zero_: **You have no idea how excited I am about this, I get to work on not only one, but two fics in the Universe! I just hope I don't screw up as the reviewers for 'Into the Blue Sky' seem to think. **  
******

**_OathToOblivion_:** **Come on, Zero, you just got one thing wrong that inadvertently made a brand new plot point. Anyway,**** as should be obvious, we don't own Yes! Pretty Cure 5 or Kamen Rider Faiz. Toei does, and I am getting tired of doing this thing.**

* * *

_**Let's Ride! Exceed Charge!**_

* * *

_**Yes! Pretty Cure 5 – Justiφ's**_

_**Episode 01 – The Lone Wolf Arrives! The Precure of Hope is Born!  
**_

When one wakes up in the morning, they don't usually expect any sort of life-changing experiences. In fact, they would expect life to go on as it usually does. However, they should realize that fate is a cruel mistress, and such experiences can happen on what seem to be the most normal of days. For one Ralph Peterson, he would look back on this particular day and completely agree with such an analysis.

Ralph was simply walking down the street on that day, just looking for something to amuse himself with. He didn't look too special for a 14-year-old; fair skin, short brown hair, and blue eyes, along with some freckles. His attire consisted of a regular shirt, jeans, shoes, and a black collared jacket. Curiously, he was carrying a case with the words '**Smart Brain**' labeled on the side.

Ralph lived a somewhat normal life, despite the fact that he was adopted, with normal dreams that kids his age should have. Though his interests in foreign television were a bit special, consisting of Tokusatsu like **Kamen Rider**, and a certain Magical Girl show called **Precure**, but that wasn't important. He and his guardians never really got along, and they would do anything to keep him quiet about some of their lifestyle choices. Through this, he managed to bribe his way into getting them to buy him the complete **DX Faiz Gear** set, which he kept in the aforementioned '**Smart Brain**' case for authenticity. Unfortunately, he had no place to store his **SB-555T**, the **Faiz Blaster**, so he simply left it in his room.

While walking through town, Ralph went over his life and his friends, or lack of friends would be more appropriate. It wasn't as if he was anti-social; it was simply that no one clicked with him as a friend would. And with his current relations, his life was completely uninteresting from his point of view. His thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of a horn and screeching tires.

_CRASH!_ That morning, Ralph expected his life would continue to go on in its dull, normal pattern. He had no idea that a life-changing event would ever happen to him on that day. But it did.

For you see, this was the day, that he, Ralph Peterson, **died**.

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice sounded out through the darkness. "C'mon, wake up!"

Ralph groggily opened his eyes, and found himself looking into the violet eyes of a girl with reddish-pink hair. _'Is that natural?'_ was the first coherent thought that came to mind. Once he got his bearings though, he suddenly snapped up, much to his and the girl's dismay, for their foreheads knocked into each other. "Ouch!/Ouchies!" he and the girl respectively cried.

Once Ralph got his bearings, he unsteadily got up, the girl soon following. Now that he was fully awake, he got a good look at the girl, noticing that she did indeed have a bright shade of pink hair, tied into two pigtails at the top of her head. Or was it a light violet color? Either way, he moved to the rest of her, being fair skin, a body that was a few inches shorter than him, and a school uniform consisting of a purple cardigan with a red ribbon and white collar, a lilac dress worn under the cardigan with button up pleats, navy blue knee length socks, and brown penny loafers. The girl was still rubbing her forehead. "Uh... that hurt!" she muttered.

"Um," Ralph started. "Sorry about that. I didn't think that I'd wake up to see a girl's face in front of me."

"Huh?" The girl finally noticed that he was up. "Oh! No problem, it's my fault for having my head over you like that! It's not every day you find a boy sleeping in the school library like that!"

"Wait, school library?" Now that Ralph took the time to look around, he noticed that he was indeed surrounded by bookshelves. "What the heck? How did I end up here? I wasn't even near a _Public_ library last I checked."

"Eh? You weren't?" The girl asked. "That's weird. Because the way I found you, it looked like you've been sleeping here for a while now."

Ralph was quite confused at the moment. "Yeah, weird." He couldn't make sense of his current situation.

The girl seemed to pick up on his predicament, so decided to add her own two cents to the conversation. "Well, where do you remember being before you woke up here?"

"Huh?" Ralph decided to consider her words. "Well, I remember walking through the streets, looking for something to do, and then I heard the sound of a car horn. After that, nothing."

"Oh," The girl was just as confused, so she decided to change the subject. "Well, I'm sure that you'll remember sometime soon. Anyway, how about introductions? I'm Yumehara Nozomi, what's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, Ralph Peterson," Ralph answered, not noticing the familiarity of her name. "Nice to meet you, Yumehara."

"No, not Yumehara, call me Nozomi!" Nozomi scolded.

"Oh, sorry, Nozomi," Ralph apologized. "Nozomi. Y'know, that name sounds foreign. Are you from Japan?"

"Of course I'm from Japan," Nozomi replied, sounding as if he was asking something stupid. "That's where we are right now!"

"Wait, hold up," Ralph spoke, very confused at this point. "Where exactly are we?"

Nozomi sighed at this. "OK, listen closely. We are both currently in the library, of L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres **(OTO: That's French for "The School of thee Five Lights", by the way)**, a private girls' academy, in Japan. Do you understand?"

"OK... wait, what?!" Ralph exclaimed, startling Nozomi a bit. "That can't be right; the street I was in was all the way in America! How did I end up in Japan?! And how are we even communicating, because I don't know Japanese all that well?!" he asked in a flabbergasted tone.

"Hey, hey! Calm down!" Nozomi attempted at placating him. "Look, um, I don't know what's going on, but maybe I can help out?"

"And_ how_ do you think you can help with this?" Ralph asked with a deadpan-stare on his face.

"Hmmm," Nozomi pondered for a moment. Then it looked as if she was struck by an idea. "I know! Why don't you follow me? I could give you a tour of the town, and I could bring you home so that you can have a place to stay until we can find a way to get you home, what do you say?"

Ralph would have been suspicious towards this notion, but something about this girl just screamed trustworthiness. Just why did she seem so familiar? "Well, alright. I guess we can hang out for a while."

"Alright!" Nozomi declared, startling Ralph a bit. "Until we find a way to get you home, we stick together, it's decided!" She declared the last two words while pointing her finger to the sky.

"Um, okay?" Ralph said, confused by her behavior.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Nozomi dropped down and picked something off the floor. "Is this yours?" What she held in her hand was the Faiz Gear's briefcase.

"Hey, that is!" Ralph exclaimed. "I didn't know that this came with me." He was actually confused about why it was here, but put it aside for other matters."So, what are you doing here, cause not to be rude, but you don't really seem to be the studious type."

"Eh?" Nozomi just stared for a second, only for a look of alarm to appear on her face. "Ahhhh! That's right! I was following this guy that I met on the way to school this morning!"

"Wait, you're stalking someone just because you met them earlier today?" Ralph asked with a weird look on his face. "Wouldn't that make you a creeper of sorts?"

"I'm not stalking him!" Nozomi argued. "I'm just investigating him, that's all! Now come on, we need to find him!" She grabbed his free arm, and started moving while pulling him.

"Hey, why do I have to help you find this guy?" Ralph complained.

"Didn't you agree to stick with me until we found a way to get you home?" She replied.

"Uh..." He didn't think that Nozomi would take it that far. Then again, he did promise. "Alright fine, I'll help you find him."

"Great!" Nozomi smiled. Ralph thought that she looked a bit childish like that, but it seemed to suit her. "Now let's go!"

"Hey, let go of my arm!"

* * *

"This is where I saw him last," Nozomi explained after finally slowing down.

Ralph was trying to catch his breath. This girl certainly had a lot of energy to move that fast.

"Well," He began after finally calming down. "He came to a library, so he was obviously looking for something. Maybe if we check the shelves, we'll find what he was looking for, and possibly use it as bait."

"That's a perfect idea!" Nozomi proclaimed. Ralph, on the other hand, was startled.

"Hey, wait, I only said that last part as a joke!" But Nozomi was already searching the shelves, looking for something that would look 'suspicious'. Eventually she stopped at a certain part of one of the book shelves.

"Hey, Ralph-kun! I think found something!" She called out.

"Nozomi, shh!" Ralph shushed. "We're in a library. Now what is it that you found?"

"This." Nozomi pointed towards what appeared to be something glowing gold between a few books.

"Huh," Ralph was a bit confused by the strange phenomena. When he looked closer, it appeared to be made of wood. "What's this supposed to be?"

"I don't know," Nozomi replied, then pulled it out to take a look at it. The moment she pulled it out, it stopped glowing, revealing a wooden box, shaped like a book. The box possessed the image of a butterfly carved into it.

"A butterfly?" Ralph let out.

"The Dream Collet!" A third voice called out.

"Huh?!" Both Ralph and Nozomi turned towards where the voice came from, to see a young man, a bit older than them, running in their direction. The man had short brown hair, brown eyes, and peach skin. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, grey pants, brown shoes, and a sleeveless, blue-jean hoodie. Ralph heard Nozomi gasp, causing him to look in her direction, only to see a huge smile upon her face. This reaction lead to Ralph thinking that this was the guy they were searching for.

"So we meet again!" Nozomi exclaimed, after the man had slowed down in front of them.

"Ah, that's right, you're the girl from this morning," the man replied. He then noticed Ralph. "And you are?"

"Just a guy who got roped into her shenanigans," Ralph answered.

"I see," The man then looked towards Nozomi, or more specifically, the book-shaped box in her hands. "Well, that's not important, hand that over."

"Huh!" Nozomi was a bit shocked at his tone, sounding completely different from that morning. "What's with that attitude. Are you making fun of me?"

"Come on, hurry," The man sounded a bit rushed, with a hint of desperation.

"Who are you?" Nozomi questioned. "Uninvited people aren't allowed on school grounds, you know!"

"Do I count as uninvited?" Ralph spoke up. He was a bit confused about her hostile tone, but just left that as something about girls that he may never know.

"No, I'm not anyone suspicious," The other male responded to Nozomi. "I was just looking for that." He was referring to the box.

"This is a library book," Nozomi said defiantly. "Only students can borrow it!"

_'They're ignoring me,'_ Ralph depressingly thought.

"That's not it," The man denied. "It was originally a book from my world, so..."

"Your world?" Nozomi and Ralph questioned, while the latter thought it weird that they called the object a book, when it was obviously a box.

"Um, that's," The man stuttered a bit, before he grabbed for the box. "Sorry!"

Nozomi refused to let it go, physically, not figuratively. "W-What are you doing!" Ralph just watched, confused on how he should process, while the man was trying to take to box away from Nozomi.

"Please, let me have it!" The man said in an almost begging tone.

"I can't believe this!" Nozomi said in a complaining tone. "You're talking like you've completely forgotten how you suddenly embraced me..."

"Wait, he did what!" Ralph spoke up, alarmed at this statement.

"I just did that so you wouldn't fall," The man said, while unknowingly calming Ralph down. "It has nothing to do with this!"

"You big jerk, I won't forgive you!" Nozomi replied, while pulling on the box as tightly as she could. The two struggled, until Nozomi managed to pull it out of his hands, though she dropped it herself. When she looked at it, she noticed that the box was open now, containing what appeared to be a black book, with a hot pink border, sparkles, and a jeweled pink butterfly on the front on the bottom left corner. "Eh, what's this?"

Ralph, on the other hand, was looking at the man, or at least the cloud of smoke that had replaced the man. Apparently, when Nozomi pulled the box away from him, a puff of smoke seemed to have been released, covering him completely. _'What the heck?'_ Ralph thought, quite surprised. _'Did he have smoke bombs on him or something?'_

Then, a high pitched whine came from the cloud, getting Nozomi's attention as well. When the smoke cleared, the man had disappeared and a new creature had taken his place! It appeared to be a cream colored fox, with a white collar of fur, an orange tuft of fur on his head acting as hair, a big fluffy tail, and big baby-blue eyes. Though, it looked more like a mascot character from a Magical Girl anime than a real fox. "Coco?"

The two humans shared a shocked expression, until Nozmi's face broke out into a huge smile. "You're so cute!" She then picked up the fox and started to nuzzle his face. "So soft and fluffy and cute, feels so good!"

"That hurts-coco!" The creature protested.

"Ah," Nozomi stopped at this. "I'm sorry." Ralph then picked the creature from her arm, catching it by surprise. He then lightly poked it.

"Hey!" The creature protested, again. "What are you doing-?!"

"Bite me," Ralph demanded.

"Huh?" Both the creature and Nozomi blinked at that.

"Bite me, so that I know that I'm not going crazy," Ralph said again, with a pleading tone. The creature contemplated for a few seconds, before complying with Ralph's request. Ralph winced at the pain, giving the creature the chance to jump over to the book. "Okay, I'm not dreaming. He's real."

"So, hey, are you a tanuki?" Nozomi asked the creature, hoping to change the subject. "So tanukis can really transform, huh? I introduced myself this morning, but I'm Yumehara Nozomi. Please call me Nozomi, 'kay? Nice to meet you!" She said the last three sentences while shaking the creature's hand, only for him to push the hand away.

"I'd rather not have met you-coco!" The creature complained.

"What's your name?" Nozomi asked politely.

The creature looked reluctant to do so. "First, what's his?"

"I'm Ralph Peterson," Ralph answered, now realizing just where he was, and how his situation had changed. "You can just call me Ralph."

"Well," The creature stalled for a few seconds, before saying his own name. "I'm Coco-coco."

"Cocococo?" Nozomi asked.

"Coco!" Coco corrected. Nozomi then stated to pull on his hair a little.

"Coco, you're so cute!" The girl smiled.

"Don't pull that-coco!" Coco complained. He then yelped in surprise. "They followed me-coco!" The sound of cliché evil laughter soon followed. The two humans looked in the direction of the laughter, Nozomi in confusion, while Ralph was on high alert, knowing that soon, things would get dangerous.

"What is?" Nozomi asked curiously.

"The Nightmare-coco!" Coco replied fearfully.

"Nightmare?" Nozomi let out. Then, out of the shadows, came a strange-looking man in a business suit, with waxy-pale skin, and green hair. He was carrying a jeweled cane, and was wearing a bowler hat on his head. Once he was close enough, he lifted his hat, revealing that he wore big, blue, bulbous glasses, with mall slits showing his pupils, as if he had huge eye-lids. Nozomi looked on in confusion, Coco looked on in fear, while Ralph looked on with nothing but a dead serious expression.

"I found you," The strange man said, while Nozomi got up. The man then pointed towards Coco, or more specifically, the book in his hand. "That. The book that will grant whatever wish you desire, the Dream Collet."

"Grant whatever wish you want?" Nozomi repeated, unsurely.

"It won't grant any wishes by itself-coco!" Coco shouted towards the man defiantly.

"Ah, so that by itself won't do?" The man asked rhetorically. "Then I should collect the Pinkies as well."

"I'll never give you guys the Dream Collet, or the Pinkies-coco!" Coco declared.

"What in the world are they talking about?" Nozomi asked, completely confused, while Ralph got in front of her and Coco, while glaring at the strange man, who he knew to be Girinma.

"You heard him," Ralph said defiantly. "We're not giving you anything, so scram!"

"Oh, so you won't just give it to me?" Girinma asked condescendingly. "Then, I'll take it by force!" Following this declaration, his body transformed into what appeared to be a humanoid praying mantis with blades on his arms.

"W-What the heck is that?!" Nozomi asked in fear. Girinma then aimed to attack Coco with his blades, only for Ralph to get in the way, taking most of the blow, though not as injured as he would have expected. "Ralph-kun!"

"If you give me the Dream Collet, I'll let you all escape," Girinma offered, sounding quite proud of himself.

"I won't give it to you-coco!" Coco shouted out, fearing for their safety. "I've got a wish to fulfill no matter what-coco!" At this time, Ralph had gotten up, while still holding on to his case. "With this Dream Collet, I can restore my hometown-coco!"

"You heard him!" Ralph spat out. "He's not handing it over, so get lost!"

"Hah, a dream you say! How worthless!" Girinma spat out. "We finally offer you some kindness, and you throw it away. Troublesome pests, aren't you two? But don't worry, I'll slice you both through in one stroke with this!" He was about to do so, until Nozomi threw the discarded box at him, forcing him to change his aim at the last minute. Ralph managed to get up while Nozomi picked up Coco, giving them the chance to get away.

But when they turned to a different area, they had to stop in their tracks, because another strange guy was there waiting for them. "Oh, are you trying to run away?" the figure mockingly said

"What the?!" Ralph was confused, because he was sure that this guy wasn't in the show. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Heh, you ask a lot for a mere human," the man said, ignoring Ralph's question.

"But wait," Nozomi was confused. "Aren't you a human too?"

"Please," The man scoffed. "I'm far more evolved than you pathetic humans." Right after saying this, strange markings appeared on his face, only for a bright light to cover him. When the light faded, he was replaced by a white-greyish humanoid with the appearance of a Stingfish mixed in.

"An Orphenoch?!" Ralph cried out in disbelief, completely alarmed.

**"Huh, so you know what we are,"** the Stingfish Orphenoch said, a bit surprised. **"Looks like we have a security leak. Guess I'll just have to deal with you both right here."** He then prepared his trident.

"Like I'll let you!" Ralph then charged for battle, only to be tossed aside by the long weapon, getting tossed into a shelf, the Faiz Gear Briefcase falling to the floor. The Stingfish Orphenoch ignored this and advanced on Nozomi and Coco, who screamed in terror.

Ralph saw this as he extricated himself from the bookcase. His thoughts raced as time seemed to slow down. _'I don't know what's going on...but if I really am in **Precure no Sekai (The World of Pretty Cure)**, then I have to stop that guy from killing them!' _he thought frantically.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" he howled as he flew at the Stingfish Orphenoch. Unbeknownst to him, a transparent head formed over his own, and light shone from his head, covering his body as he blurred into high speeds. He knocked the Stingfish Orphenoch back, panting heavily in the process. As he did, he heard gasps from both Nozomi and Coco. He turned around to ask them what was up, when he noticed his hands. They were greyish-white, and had _claws_.

**"I'm...an Orphenoch?" **Ralph breathed out in disbelief. Indeed, he was an Orphenoch. In fact, he had the same Wolf Orphenoch form that Inui Takumi, Kamen Rider Faiz, had.

**"I-I don't understand. When did I-?" **Ralph knew as well as anyone that the only way for someone to become an Orphenoch was...to die. His mind refused to accept it. He couldn't be dead!

Nozomi and Coco had been frightened by the fact that he seemed to be the same type of creature as the other person, but their fears were nullified when they saw just how _lost_ Ralph was. Nobody could fake being that confused and scared about what had happened. But that was when Nozomi noticed something. "Look out!" she called out.

Ralph turned just in time to catch the Stingfish Orphenoch's trident before he was skewered. **"So, there wasn't a security leak after all. You've just barely been sired!" **the marine-based Orphenoch guessed. **"In that case, I'll give you one chance to prevent yourself from becoming a traitor. Kill those two behind you, and this will be all behind us. Hell, I'll even make sure you get rewarded. What do you say?" **he offered.

Ralph's response was to kick him in the stomach and give him the finger. **"Like hell! This World's safety depends on those two. I won't let anyone harm them!" **he declared.

**"Hmph. So be it. I'll just give you a traitor's due!" **the Stingfish Orphenoch yelled. He quickly went after Ralph, slashing away with his Trident. Ralph attempted to fight back, but this was his first time using his Orphenoch Form. He was quickly beaten and sent flying back to where Nozomi and Coco were, reverting to Human Form in the process.

"Ralph-kun, get up!" Nozomi tried to shake him to get him off the floor. Ralph gritted his teeth as he climbed back to his feet. The Stingfish Orphenoch seemed amused.

**"Heh. Give up and accept your fate, traitor!" **he declared.

"N-Never. I will protect them!" Ralph declared, shakily holding his hands out to prevent him from attacking.

**"Why? You barely know them!" **the Stingfish Orphenoch asked in confusion.

"So?" Ralph challenged. "I may not have known them long, and I still have barely any clue what is going on, but that doesn't matter! What matters is that I will protect this World's future, and that future rests in their hands!" he declared.

"Ralph-kun..." Nozomi whispered. With Coco, he noticed the briefcase that Ralph had dropped. His eyes widened as he recognized the style of it. If that was what he thought it was...

Coco leaped forwards, diving between the Orphenoch's legs and running towards the briefcase. With some effort he opened it up, and extricated the **SB-555B ****Faiz Driver **and **SB-555P** **Faiz Phone**. "Ralph!" he yelled as he tossed the two items at him. He was then backhanded by the Stingfish Orphenoch.

**"Hmph. Pest," **the Orphenoch spat. Just then, he noticed the briefcase. **"Hey, wait a minute..." **he started as he noticed the familiar logo on it.

"Hey, eyes over here, moron," Ralph's voice insulted, drawing his attention to him. The Faiz Driver was wrapped around his waist and he had the Phone open in his right hand. Ralph then turned to the recovering Coco. _'Mission Memory is set. Good.' _"Coco, I don't know how you knew this was what we needed right now, but good job," he thanked the Palmier Kingdom Fairy with a smile. He then turned serious as he turned back to the advancing Orphenoch. "Nozomi, I want you to take Coco and the Dream Collet and run," he ordered behind him.

Nozomi was flabbergasted. Leave him here? "But-!"

"No buts! I'll hold him off. Now...watch me...Henshin," Ralph declared, typing a very familiar code into the Faiz Phone.

**[5-5-5-ENTER] Standing By!**

As the Phone let out a pulsing noise, Ralph snapped the phone shut and placed it into the port on the Driver, slamming it down to the left so it fit horizontally.

**Complete!**

With that announcement from the Driver, red Photon Streams engulfed Ralph, covering him in a suit of armor! The red Photon Streams bled out Photon Blood, which created the black Sol Foam bodysuit, silver Fullmetal Lung chest armor, and the Sol Armor of all the remaining armor on his wrists, elbows, ankles, knees, and boots. His helmet had the yellow lenses of the Ultimate Finder, which gave limited X-ray vision in addition to full night vision. Ralph had become Kamen Rider Faiz!

Nozomi was shocked. First the boy she had met had transformed into a Kaijin, and now he was some kind of armored warrior?!

The Stingfish Orphenoch was flabbergasted. **"The missing Gear? How do you have it?!" **he exclaimed in shock.

"Good question. Too bad you're not going to find out," Faiz threatened, flicking his hand to the side to get rid of the numbness from the transformation. He turned his head behind him. "Nozomi, what did I say? Run," he ordered.

"Uh...right!" she agreed, picking up Coco and the Dream Collet and running for her life. Unfortunately, Girinma went after them from out of sight, but Faiz knew they could handle him.

"So...time to settle this!" he declared, rushing at the Stingfish Orphenoch.

* * *

With Nozomi, Girinma had literally cornered the two of them. "Give me a break," Girinma commented. "This has nothing to do with you," he pointed out to Nozomi. "So just give me the Dream Collet and I'll overlook this," he offered. "Now hand it over!" the grasshopper-man ordered. Meanwhile, Coco was distracted by a pink butterfly flying behind Girinma's head. It was the same one he and Nozomi had seen earlier that day.

"No! I hate you!" Nozomi bluntly said, much to Girinma's shock.

Girinma gritted his teeth for a second before chuckling. "My, oh my, aren't you a quick judge of people. I'm not as bad a person as you think," he lied.

"Liar!" Nozomi said, seeing right through him. "You made fun of Coco's dream. You're definitely a bad person!" she declared.

"'Dreams'?" Girinma asked mockingly. "Hah! How worthless," he laughed.

Nozomi was outraged at that. "Dreams are really precious things!" she declared. "Even if you're mixed up about them, they're important wishes you want to be fulfilled. To make fun of that...you're horrible! So I'll never give it to you!" she yelled.

"Nozomi..." Coco whispered.

"Ah, I see...then you can just disappear with him!" Girinma declared, jumping at the two.

"This is going to hurt a _lot_," he mockingly said, raising his armblade up. Nozomi shut her eyes in fear, but that was when Girinma was distracted. Specifically, by the same pink butterfly from before.

"Why are you here-coco?" Coco wondered, before the butterfly landed on Nozomi's left wrist. It shined with a pink light, much to everyone's shock and pushing Girinma back. The butterfly then transformed into some kind of digital watch-like device. Coco then leaped out of Nozomi's arms at this. "N-No way!" he said in shock. "At any rate, transform with that Pinky Catch-coco!" he told Nozomi.

Nozomi, of course, had no clue what he was on about. "T-Transform with this? What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"Whatever, just hurry up and make a wish on the Pinky Catch-coco!" Coco insisted.

"O-Okay!" Nozomi agreed, not knowing what was going on anymore. Not that she knew to begin with.

* * *

In a pink and bubbly area, Nozomi raised her hand up. The cover on the Pinky Catch opened, and Nozomi said the words that would change her life forever. **"Precure Metamorphose!" **she declared, drawing a circle with the arm with the Pinky Catch on it and making a pose similar to Tachibana Sakuya, Kamen Rider Garren.

Her body was then covered in a pink glow before her clothes changed. A white top with a pink butterfly appeared on her chest, with a green gem in the center. White arm warmers with pink trim appeared on her arms just before her skirt appeared. Then, her boots appeared. Her hair was restyled so that there were little loops in her hair. The window on the Pinky Catch closed.

**"The Great Power of Hope! Cure Dream!" **she declared.

* * *

"What the?!" Girinma said in shock.

"Huh? What's this? What's happened to me?" Dream asked in shock.

"I can't believe this-coco!" Coco said in a hopeful tone. "Nozomi, you've become the Legendary Warrior, Pretty Cure-coco!" he explained.

"Pretty Cure?" Dream wondered.

"'Pretty Cure', you say? I don't know what that is, but you're in my way!" Girinma said in anger, leaping to attack Dream. At this, Dream gasped and unconsciously kicked off the ground, flying right over Girinma's slash and landing a good distance away, much to her own shock as she didn't expect to start practically flying.

"Whoa, I'm totally awesome!" Dream said in shock as she landed. Suddenly, Girinma sped in front of her from where she had left him.

"Alright, let's do this. Okay? Let's play," he creepily said, holding a strange mask up. He tossed it at the painting of some European lady that was near them, the mask covering the lady's own face in the painting. Suddenly, a strange black blob came out of the painting, much to Dream's screams. The blob had the same dress and hair as the lady in the painting, even her umbrella, and as it came out of it, the lady was gone. This was a Kowaina!

"AH! A monster!" Dream screamed in terror, running away from it. The Kowaina gave chase as she ran through the halls. Suddenly, Coco's voice was heard calling for Dream. He flew into Dream's hands while still holding onto the Dream Collet.

"Dream, use Pretty Cure's powers and fight back-coco!" he insisted. Dream took one look at the monster behind her, and immediately started running faster.

"I can't!" she screamed, closing her eyes.

"Believe in yourself-coco!" Coco insisted. At this, Dream opened her eyes again in shock. "For you to fulfill your dream, sometimes you have to believe in yourself, stand up, and fight back-coco! You can do it too, Dream-coco!" he exclaimed.

With that, Dream skidded to a stop. "Dream..." Coco whispered.

"That's right! Just what you said, Coco," Dream agreed. She turned around to face the Kowaina. "I'm gonna try it!" she declared. "Coco, stand back," she warned him. As Coco flew off, Dream challenged the Kowaina. "Bring it on!"

The Kowaina slammed its umbrella where Dream had been, but Dream leaped up and kicked it where its stomach would be if it were a normal human being. This knocked the Kowaina over onto the ground. "Woah...I'm awesome!" Dream repeated in shock. Just then, Girinma blurred behind her, despite Coco's warnings, and got her in a headlock.

"Hey, give me the Dream Collet, or I can't say what might happen to her," he threatened Coco.

"You coward-coco!" Coco spat.

"Ah, so I'm a coward...now, give it to me!" Girinma ordered. Coco didn't know what he was supposed to do now. But that was when Dream spoke up.

"Don't give it to him," she said, much to Coco's shock.

"You have a dream to fulfill, right? And that's necessary to fulfill that dream, right?" she asked in pain. "So, whatever you do, don't give it to him," she pleaded.

"But Dream, you're-!" Coco started, only to get interrupted by Dream.

"Someone like this...someone who makes fun of people's dreams...I ain't going to lose to him!" she yelled to the sky. At that, the screen on her Pinky Catch started glowing pink, and Dream bodily threw Girinma off of her. Just then, the Kowaina got back up.

"I'll never lose to you guys!" she declared.

"That's right-coco!" Coco agreed. "Use the power of Pretty Cure-coco!" he cheered.

At that, Dream was surrounded by the pink bubbly field again. "The great potential of a young girl's dreams. Take this!" she declared. With that, she summoned a large pink butterfly. **"Precure Dream Attack!" **she yelled, slamming the butterfly forwards. The butterfly crashed into the Kowaina's mask, knocking it off and restoring the painting to normal.

Girinma gritted his teeth at this as he got off the floor. "Could she have really-? 'Cure Dream', huh? How dare you get in the way of my work!" he spat out, before disappearing.

Dream relaxed, but then she remembered. "Ah! Ralph-kun!" she yelled in shock, before running to where she had last seen him.

"Dream, wait up-coco!" Coco yelled as he ran after her.

* * *

With Faiz, it had become much more even thanks to the use of the Faiz Gear. He was able to take the slashs and attacks from the Stingfish Orphenoch much easier than he could have. Right now, they were in a stalemate.

"Ralph-kun!" Dream's voice rang out. _'Guess she's wrapped up things over there,' _Faiz thought to himself. However, Dream's voice had distracted the Orphenoch long enough for Faiz to kick him back. He then drew the Phone from his Belt and typed in a certain code.

**[1-0-6-ENTER] Burst Mode!**

With that announcement from the Phone, Faiz twisted it into Phone Blaster Mode, firing off bursts of Photon Energy at the Orphenoch. He shot off all four 3-shot rounds at once, stunning the Orphenoch long enough for him to perform a finisher. But how to do it?

Now, as Faiz didn't have any of his gadgets on him right now, he was rather puzzled about how to finish this, since the side kick that Takumi had used didn't work when he had tried it earlier. _'Although what did I expect? There's no way that should have worked then, so it didn't work now," _he thought sourly. That was when something hit him. _'What happens when an Exceed Charge is used while the Mission Memory __is still in the Phone?'_ he wondered. Well, no time like the present to find out.

**[ENTER] Exceed Charge!**

Photon Energy lanced from the Faiz Phone to the Faiz Mission Memory. Ordinarily, this would power up one of Faiz's numerous gadgets, but since it was still in the Phone...

"Gkh!" Faiz let out as red electricity lanced up his form. "Okay, it definitely does something!" he declared. He then noticed the Photon Streams flashing. Maybe it was a sign that he was powered up? "Time to end this!" he yelled, leaping up for a kick. As he flew towards the Stingfish Orphenoch, numerous things passed through his mind. But the one thing that stuck out was, _'Better make sure I say it properly.'_

**"Rider Kick!" **he yelled as he descended on the Orphenoch in front of him. As his foot impacted the Orphenoch, a brief flash of the phi symbol (Φ) was seen before Faiz kicked off of him.

The Orphenoch stumbled backwards, grey ash and blue fire sprouting from where Faiz had kicked him. **"D-Damn you...FAIZ!" **the Orphenoch cursed before he disintegrated.

As Faiz panted heavily, he turned to look at the approaching Cure Dream. He knew that he was going to have to do a lot of explaining. Hell, he wasn't sure of the details himself! But if Orphenochs were terrorizing Precure no Sekai, then he would deal with them. It's not like he had anything else he could do anymore...

_**Episode 01 - Fin**_

* * *

****_OathToOblivion_:** So, I know what you guys are thinking this time too. You're worried I may make this as Grim Derp as the original Faiz. Not going to happen! True, it'll be a little darker than the original Yes!, but that's to be expected when you bring Riders in. Besides, I'm not really using Faiz's plot, such that it had a plot, as a baseline, unlike with Kuuga.  
**

****_Novice' Writer Zero_: ****Well, there will be a plot twist or two, but that's not here or now. By the way, Oath, why do we not talk to the characters in these ANs? I've seen several other Authors do it.**  
**

****_OathToOblivion_: I'm pretty sure that's banned, so that's why we don't do that. At any rate:  
****

**Next time on Yes! Pretty Cure 5 - **Justiφ's**: Crimson Smash! Passionate Full Force, Cure Rouge! **

**See you guys then!**


	2. Episode 02 - Crimson Smash!

_**OathToOblivion**_**: And here we start with Episode 2! I had to write this mainly by myself, since Zero had to go somewhere for a bit. Thanks to Catboy41 for helping me with the fight scene at the bottom though!**

**_Novice' Writer Zero:_ Personally, I think that it could have had more of Ralph's fight in it, but I don't have much room to complain.**

_**OathToOblivion**_**: Hey, we still needed to introduce Cure Rouge at the same time. At any rate, we don't own ****Yes! Pretty Cure 5**** or Kamen Rider Faiz. Toei does. By the way, the reason I wanted to do Faiz with Yes was because of the '5' puns.**

* * *

_**Let's Ride! Exceed Charge!**_

* * *

_**Yes! Pretty Cure 5 – Justiφ's**_

_**Episode 02 – Crimson Smash! Passionate Full Force, Cure Rouge!**_

Ralph sighed as he leaned back on the bench he was sitting on. As he did so, he couldn't help but think back to yesterday after the battle had finally been over. Explanations had taken a bit. He hadn't been paying attention during Coco's explanation of what Nozomi had to do, but when the topic had switched to him…

_[Begin Flashback]_

"_Ralph-kun…just what was that grey creature from earlier? And how did you turn into one yourself?" Nozomi asked in wide-eyed curiosity. The two of them were sitting on a park bench, Coco in front of them._

_Ralph sighed. "It's a long story. But first, tell me something, Coco," he asked of the Fairy. "How did you know the briefcase's contents would help us out?" Ralph wondered._

_Coco looked down in sadness. "It's not the first time I've seen someone carrying something with the Smart Brain logo-coco," he said mournfully._

"_So, you even know about Smart Brain, huh?" Ralph murmured. "Where from?" he asked._

_Coco looked up at him. "The Nightmare Corporation has invaded my World, but ours wasn't the only World they had come in contact with before this one-coco. The World they came into contact with before…was a World of Orphenochs," he said._

_Ralph closed his eyes. "A World of Orphenochs…sounds like the natural conclusion of the Paradise Lost ending," he muttered._

"_But just what is an Orphenoch?" Nozomi asked._

_At that question, Ralph opened his eyes. "Supposedly, Orphenochs are the next evolution of humanity. Personally, I have my doubts. Regardless, Orphenochs have the ability to switch between their human form, as well as their Orphenoch forms. All Orphenochs are a greyish-white color, so they're easy to recognize, and look like they're fused with an animal or plant of some kind."_

"_The one thing I don't understand is how they become Orphenochs-coco," Coco said in confusion. "The way you were acting earlier, you clearly weren't expecting to be one, so it's obviously not something natural-coco," he pointed out._

_Ralph sighed again. He really didn't want to think about this. But at the same time, it was the only thing that made sense. "The only way to become an Orphenoch…is to die," he grimly pronounced, much to Coco and Nozomi's horror._

"_Die?!" Nozomi shrieked. "But…you're not dead, right?!" she asked as she started poking him._

"_Quit poking me!" Ralph yelled, causing Nozomi to stop. Ralph yet again sighed. He reflected on the fact that he had been doing that a lot lately. "I honestly can't tell you guys. I don't _remember_ dying or anything. But the fact remains, I am an Orphenoch now. That means I must have died. Probably because of that truck," he mused. _

_Nozomi was silent for a bit before she changed the subject. "So, just what is all in the briefcase anyway, and how did you get that armor?" she asked._

"_The Faiz Gear?" Ralph asked in surprise. At her nod, he went on to say, "Personally, I didn't even think that would work. Last time I checked, the stuff in there were just toys. It was as much a surprise to me that it actually worked, but it was the only way out of it, so I just took a leap of faith," he said as he opened the briefcase. He pointed at it all. "This is all the gear that I use as Kamen Rider Faiz…wait a sec," he said in confusion, peering further into the briefcase. When he extricated his head, he scratched it. "That's funny…the Faiz Edge is gone," he commented._

"'_Faiz Edge'-coco?" Coco asked in confusion._

"_My sword," Ralph elaborated. "It's not in here even though I know I packed it in." He then shrugged. "Oh well, it'll probably turn up later."_

_[End Flashback]_

Needless to say, at the end of it all, Ralph had been bored out of his mind. So now, while Nozomi was at school, he was off doing whatever. He had crashed at Nozomi's place for the night (and he honestly had to wonder just what she had said that her parents had even let him in), but he couldn't stay there forever. As he started walking off, he couldn't help but wonder about something. _'Coco mentioned Smart Brain and a World of Orphenochs, but just what did he mean by that? Guess I'll have to wait until later…'_

**[Opening Theme: Justiφ's **by **ISSA]**

As the music begins to play, a brief form of Auto Vajin in Battle Mode was seen. Four shadowed images of Kamen Rider Faiz as well as shadow images of the Pretty Cure 5 appear.

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel? [In the growing universe Can you feel?]_

Shown quickly was a shot of Ralph as he calmly walked through a random street. He then noticed the passing form of Nozomi running after a school bus and chuckled weakly. This was followed by a shot of Kamen Rider Faiz and Cure Dream standing together.

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou [Now let's talk about a small star]_

This was followed by brief showings of Natsuki Rin playing a soccer match, Kasugano Urara practicing her acting and dreaming of being on stage, and ending with two quick shadowed figures shown that looked like Precure.

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga [Tell me the truth the future I believed in]_

Next was a brief view of Akimoto Komachi studying with Nuts watching and Minazuki Karen playing a violin. Followed by the shadowed visage of two more Precure.

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru [Is about to crumble away]_

Next, shown quickly were brief showings of Nightmares members and a whole army of Kowaina before they morphed into the various Orphenochs with multi-colored flames blazing around.

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi [Repeating sorrow]_

Followed next was Ralph as he calmly stood under a tree. Rain fell down as he looked up at the full moon, morphing into into his Wolf Orphenoch form before changing into Faiz.

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou? [Where are we going to go?]_

Next up was a quick vision of Nozomi and her friends all looking up at the Full Moon as well. Five Butterflies were seen around the Moon, each representing each Cure's main colour.

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka [Now in the hearts of everyone]_  
_Me wo samase The time to go [Wake up The time to go]_  
_Tsuyoku aru tame ni [To go forth strong]_

Shown next was Faiz drawing his Faiz Edge as he slashes at attacking Orphenochs. He turns to see a Kowaina attempting to attack him only for Cure Dream to jump in the way, deflect the attack and then strike the Kowaina away. The rest of the Pretty Cure 5 all leap at the Kowaina with her as Faiz faces off with another charging Orphenoch. The Ultimate Finder flashes and glows as he does so.

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto [To protect and to fight again]_  
_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo [Dilemma doesn't end… even if we keep running]_

Lastly shown was a faded out vision of Kamen Rider Orga in the background, with the form of Kamen Rider Kaixa seen running towards a mirror that shows the forms of Ralph and the Precure 5.

_(The) end justiφ's the mean_

* * *

Meanwhile, at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres, Nozomi was attempting to convince her best friend, Natsuki Rin, that Pretty Cures were a real thing and that she was one. The previous day, Coco had told her that she needed a full team of 5 Pretty Cures. So, earlier today at the bus stop, she had tried to get Rin to become one as well. Rin, being normal compared to Nozomi however, thought that she was making it up.

"Rin-chan, I'm telling you the truth," Nozomi said to Rin in their classroom while they were waiting for the teacher to show up.

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to me later," Rin said, opening her backpack and not really listening to Nozomi. This caused Nozomi to pout at the fact that she wasn't taking her seriously.

She was distracted though when the teacher came in and she realized just who it was... "It's a bit sudden, but I'll be in charge of this class, starting today. My name is Kokoda," the teacher said formally...said teacher being Coco in his human form of Kokoda Kouji! This, of course, caused Nozomi to be very shocked once it registered with her.

* * *

Later, after class was over, Nozomi pulled Kouji outside to confront him about his new job. "Why? Why did you become our teacher, Coco?" she demanded.

"If something were to happen, I figured it'd be better if I were closer to you, Nozomi," Kouji explained with a smile. Of course, this was poor word choice on his part, as Nozomi started blushing at this.

"Eh? For me? Coco, is it that you-?" she asked, with a rather large blush on her face. Kouji blanched as he suddenly realized what he had said.

"N-No! It's not like that!" he denied, shaking his head. He started blushing himself out of embarrassment.

"Aw, don't be shy. You should have just told me at the start," Nozomi teased.

"No! It's for Pretty Cure!" Kouji yelled in exasperation.

"Pretty Cure?" a voice rang out in confusion from behind them. Mortified, Coco covered his mouth and turned around to see who it was. At the top of the stairs the two were standing on, the speaker was revealed to be Rin, who was blinking her eyes in confusion at the spectacle in front of her.

"Rin-chan! Good timing!" Nozomi cheered. She ran up the stairs to greet her best friend.

"Nozomi, what are you doing?" Rin asked in confusion.

Nozomi ignored the question. "Rin-chan, let's do this Pretty Cure thing together!" she enthused.

"Don't you think you're going too fast?" another voice called out. Nozomi and Kouji tensed, before they realized who it was and relaxed.

"Ralph-kun!" Nozomi greeted. It was indeed Ralph, who walked up the stairs towards them. "What are you doing here?" Nozomi wondered.

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do, so I figured I may as well see what was going on around here," he explained in a dull tone. His eyes then flickered over to Rin. _'Natsuki Rin, the person who will become Cure Rouge, but it's not as though I can just say that without them demanding an explanation. Explaining their TV series; that's going to be a pickle. I'm definitely not going to open that can of worms until the whole team is together. I suppose in a way, it's a good thing I don't actually remember a whole lot about Yes in particular. Well, there is _that_ incident. If I'm actually here, might as well find a way to save her," _he thought decisively.

"Um...why are you staring at me?" Rin asked with a weirded-out look on her face. Ralph became aware that he hadn't said anything for a bit, and everybody was now staring at him uncomfortably. This, of course, made him a bit awkward.

"Um...sorry. Was just thinking about something," he muttered.

"Ahem. Anyway, Natsuki-san, if you want an explanation, I can give it," Kouji offered, taking out the Dream Collet from his pocket.

"If you have this Dream Collet, you can grant any wish you can," he said.

"Can you really grant _any_ wish?" Nozomi asked.

"Yeah," Kouji agreed.

"Like, wishing that your homework gets done in an instant, that's okay?" Nozomi asked with sparkles in her eyes and her fists balled up near her chin.

"Just do it yourself!" Rin snarked.

"She's got a point, Nozomi," Ralph pointed out, leaning against the wall.

Kouji just laughed at that silly idea. "The Dream Collet isn't complete, so it can't grant wishes yet," he explained. Then he grew serious. "And we have a bigger problem, the Nighmares," he said.

"And the Orphenochs," Ralph reminded him. Kouji nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"Nightmares? Orphenochs?" Rin asked in confusion.

Kouji started to say something, then stopped as he turned to Ralph. "Do you want to take the Orphenoch question?" he asked.

Ralph sighed. "May as well," he muttered. "I am technically the best qualified to talk about them," he rationalized, picking himself off the wall. "I'll keep this brief," he started. "Orphenochs are supposedly humanity's next evolution, and look like grey-white humanoids mixed with plants or animals, in their Orphenoch Forms anyway."

"What does that mean?" Rin asked.

"See, Orphenochs can also revert to their former Human Form. This is actually a must, because continued usage of the Orphenoch Form and abilities is actually deadly," Ralph explained. "Regardless, for whatever reason, Smart Brain, the organization behind the Orphenochs, have teamed up with the Nightmare Corporation. As a result, it looks like they send Orphenochs with the Nightmare employees."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in another dimension..._

Inside a tall ominous building, Grinima was frantically trying to save his sorry rear from the fire. "It's true, Bunbee-san!" he asserted. "That was, without a doubt, the Dream Collet!"

"If that's true, it's a great achievement, Girinma-kun. You may get a promotion, perhaps," his boss, Bunbee, said. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking, as his chair's back was facing Girinma.

At the mention of a promotion, Girinma was ecstatic. "Promotion? Then, I'll finally get on the board of directors?" he enthusiastically asked.

Bunbee ignored him. "So, where's the Dream Collet? And what happened to our guest from Smart Brain?" he questioned.

Girinma tensed at this, then looked down. "Well, that's..."

At this, Bunbee turned his chair around to face him. There wasn't much to say about him; he looked like a man in a business suit. If you were to put him up against a high-ranking member of a regular company, you couldn't tell much difference. "Oh? You just said you found the Dream Collet. But you don't have it?" he asked Girinma, focusing on the first part of his questioning for now.

Girinma was very tense. "I tried to get it, of course, but this thing called Pretty Cure appeared and-" he attempted to explain.

Bunbee cut him off. "Now, now, you think that's an excuse?" he questioned. "Our object is to grant the great Despariah-sama's wishes. It is for that reason that we exist. And besides, you are not the only member of the Nightmare Corporation," he reminded his subordinate. Bunbee then snapped his fingers, revealing countless men and woman sitting at the sides of the table, all of them wearing Kowaina masks. "There are plenty of other members who want to go," Bunbee finished, turning his chair around again.

"Bunbee-san! I'm the one who found the Dream Collet! Let me finish it!" Girinma pleaded in fear. There was a tense moment...until snoring was heard. As it turned out, Bunbee was asleep. "Please wake up!" Girinma yelled.

At this, Bunbee snapped awake again. "This time, I expect results," he pointed out.

Girinma went stiff-backed. "Yes sir!" he yelled.

"Good, now about our guest?" Bunbee asked, getting to the second part of his questioning.

Girinma was slightly tense at this. "I'm not sure. When I last saw him, the boy who was with that Pretty Cure thing had put on some suit of armor and was fighting him. I think our guest called him...Faiz," he remembered.

Bunbee reacted at this, turning around. "Faiz? Are you sure?" he asked for clarification. At Girinma's nod, he grew very stern. "This definitely isn't good. So that's where that missing Gear of theirs went. You get that?" he asked behind him. Stepping out of the shadows was the Elephant Orphenoch! Girinma reacted in shock, for he hadn't seen him there.

**"Yeah. Sounds like we have a traitor. Why any of us would help humans escapes me though," **he said menacingly.

"So, you'll-?" Bunbee started.

**"Yeah. I'll get the traitor, then take his Gear back. It's bad enough that somebody stole the Kaixa Gear and a Side Basshar, not to mention that freak Auto Vajin that went berserk," **the Elephant Orphenoch grumbled. He turned to Girinma. **"You! Show me where you saw that traitor!" **he ordered.

Girinma stammered for a bit, before turning to Bunbee. But Bunbee just quirked a brow, which reminded Girinma that the special guest envoys from Smart Brain were to be considered on Bunbee's level. He sighed before saying, "Very well."

* * *

_Back in Precure no Sekai..._

"As for the Nightmare Corporation, they will stop at nothing to get what they want," Kouji said as he was finishing up the explanations. "Since the Dream Collet fell into their hands, my homeland, the Palmier Kingdom, was destroyed," he tensely said, clutching onto the Dream Collet like a lifeline. Nozomi and Rin were sitting on the stairs behind him, while Ralph was leaning on the wall again.

"How awful..." Nozomi whispered.

Kouji ignored her as he continued. "We tried to protect the Dream Collet with all our might. So that's why I want to restore the Palmier Kingdom with the power of the Dream Collet!" he declared as he turned around to face the trio behind him.

"Got it. I'll do my best to grant your wish, Coco," Nozomi promised.

"Yeah. Those guys are going down," Ralph affirmed.

"Isn't that promise a bit premature? Where is this Palmier Kingdom anyway? I've never heard of it," Rin asked skeptically.

"It's a country that exists in a different world than the one you three live in," Kouji explained.

"Um, actually, just those two. I'm not exactly from this world either," Ralph noted. Nozomi turned around in shock.

"EH?! Really?!" she asked. Rin was just shocked at a blunt admittance like that.

"Hello? Orphenoch here, remember?" Ralph reminded Nozomi. "It's not as though Orphenochs are something that turn up around here, now are they?" he questioned.

"Eh heh heh...not really," Nozomi admitted.

"So then, Sensei, and this weird guy, you both came from another World?" Rin asked with a weird look on her face.

"Correct! Rin-chan, you sure catch on quick!" Nozomi cheered, clapping her hands. At this, Rin looked at her like she was some kind of idiot.

"Who's a weird guy...?" Ralph muttered.

Kouji ignored this, and continued. "If the Nightmares, and the Orphenochs, get their hands on the Dream Collet, it won't be good. To protect it, we need the power of Five Pretty Cures," he summed up.

"And I'll gladly lend Faiz's power as well. No self-respecting Kamen Rider would dare stay out of something like this," Ralph affirmed.

Nozomi then stood up. "Okay," she said. "Five people, huh?" she double-checked. "I'll collect them right away, just leave it to me!" she promised. "Right?" she asked Rin. Rin's head fell down as she looked at the ground. Nozomi grew concerned. "Rin-chan, what's the matter?" she asked.

"You actually believe that story?" Rin asked, still skeptical.

"But, it's true," Nozomi argued. "Look, I'll show you my transformation," she offered, about to start it up.

Kouji tried to dissuade her. "Nozomi, transforming needlessly is..." He was cut off when Nozomi, about to start the transformation, slipped on the stairs and tripped. As she was about to fall, Kouji quickly grabbed her hand. Nozomi sighed in relief, but just when Kouji was about to pull her up, he tripped and they both fell down!

Rin covered her mouth at this, while Ralph just slapped his forehead in exasperation. _'Those two...'_ he thought in irritation.

At the bottom of the steps, Kouji had fallen on top of Nozomi. As they picked themselves up, Kouji asked if Nozomi was okay. Nozomi didn't say anything, and just proceeded to blush bright red. There was a pause...and then she slapped him off of her! This, of course, caused Kouji to revert back into his true form of Coco, much to Rin's shock.

"What was that for-coco?!" Coco yelled in anger, Nozomi's slapmark still on his face.

"That was close! My plans were about to be ruined!" Nozomi declared as she got up.

"Plans?" Coco and Ralph asked in unison.

"Yes. My first kiss will be on a snowy Christmas Eve, under a tree with my wonderful boyfriend...That's what I've decided on!" Nozomi fantasized in a _dreamy_ tone. **(OTO: Puns...)**

"But you don't have a boyfriend-coco," Coco pointed out.

"Why is she thinking about something like that?" Ralph asked in a deadpan tone.

"That's Nozomi for you..." Rin said in a similar tone, her eye twitching.

"Be quiet, you!" Nozomi said in an annoyed tone. "What's it to you? You've got a dream too, Coco," she pointed out.

"I don't want to do that with you-coco!" he argued.

"Do what exactly?!" Nozomi asked. As this was going on, Rin's eye started twitching even faster.

"Be quiet!" she yelled...right next to Ralph's ear.

"OW! What the hell?!" he asked, cupping his hand over his ear.

"Okay," Nozomi and Coco agreed hesitatingly.

Rin then walked down the stairs, and started pulling on Coco's cheek. After pulling on it for a bit, Rin decided, "It's real." She then put her hand to her mouth in a considering pose. "Which means, that story was actually the truth?" she questioned.

"Yeah. So, Rin-chan, you'll be a Pretty Cure! It's decided!" Nozomi declared, bringing her finger up into her signature pose.

"Sorry, but I'll pass." That response from Rin made Nozomi's face go into a shocked position.

"EH?! Why?" Nozomi asked.

"I've got other other things to do," Rin shrugged. "See ya," she said as she walked away.

"Oh, Rin-chan..." Nozomi whispered.

"It's no wonder-coco. It'd be tough to believe such a crazy story like that so suddenly-coco," Coco pointed out.

* * *

Later, as the sun was setting, Rin was pensively looking out at a river from over-top a bridge. Specifically, she was thinking about Nozomi's enthusiasm. _'She really seems psyched about this. And in really good spirits. What do I do?' _she wondered.

Somebody walked up behind her. "Worried about something?" they asked her. Unconsciously, Rin answered.

"Eh? Yeah. Looks like my friend has stuck her neck in some weird business. I'm worried," she sighed.

"Oh?" the person asked creepily. At this, Rin turned around to see just who she was talking to. It was Girinma! And with him was the Elephant Orphenoch in his human form! "You're saying strange things," Girinma continued. "The most important person in yourself. There's no such things as friends. They are illusions," he proclaimed.

"That's not-" Rin tried to interject, but Girinma interrupted.

"You should just abandon such troublesome people," he said creepily.

"I can't do that!" Rin yelled. Girinma then blurred right next to Rin, much to her shock. She backed up in fear at the face he had on.

"Friends or not, I'll erase those who get in my way," Girinma spookily declared, crushing a rock with his cane.

Rin slowly moved so that she could make an escape. "Who exactly...are you?!" she demanded.

"I have come here because I have to pick up something related to my job," Girinma said, ignoring her.

"Pick up something?" Rin parroted.

Girinma smirked. "The Dream Collet," he said. Rin shivered in fear, backing up slowly. Girinma advanced on her, smirking all the while. "Do you, perhaps, know about the Dream Collet?" he asked.

"N-No, I don't!" Rin yelled, about to run away. She was stopped though, by the Elephant Orphenoch, who flashed into his Orphenoch Form, much to Rin's shock.

**"Heh. You'll be perfect bait for that traitor," **he said. He slowly and menacingly advanced on Rin, when...

"Oi!" A rock was thrown at the Orphenoch's head, causing him to turn around. There, he saw Ralph, who had already strapped the Faiz Driver on, with the gadgets in their proper locations this time.

The Elephant Orphenoch reacted. **"The traitor?!" **he asked in shock.

"You keep calling me that word. I don't think it means what you think it does," Ralph noted, bringing the Faiz Phone out, and typing the code in.

**[5-5-5-ENTER] Standing By!**

He closed up the Phone, and held it up to his left. "Henshin!" he declared, slotting it into the Driver and moving the slot down.

**Complete!**

The Photon Streams flashed around him, transforming him into Faiz! As he flicked his hand out, he yelled at Rin. "Rin, run!" he ordered. Rin took his words to heart, running away. Girinma smirked and followed after her.

With them gone, Faiz struck a combat pose against the Elephant Orphenoch. "Now, let's get things started!" he yelled, heading into battle.

* * *

Elsewhere, with Nozomi and Kouji, they had noticed a Pinky flying around. It had landed on a lamppost near a hedge maze, and was now bouncing around. "It's so cute!" Nozomi declared, her hands balled up in fists up near her neck.

"That's a Pinky. To grant a wish, we have to return 55 Pinkies to the Dream Collet," Kouji explained.

"I see. Alright then..." Nozomi said as she went to climb up the lamppost.

"Nozomi!" Rin's voice rang out, causing Nozomi to look behind her. Running up was Rin.

Nozomi smiled. "Rin-chan! You came after all!" But Rin ignored that, running up to her and shaking her.

"Quit this Pretty Cure thing, right now!" Rin ordered, much to Nozomi's confusion. "It's impossible for you!" she yelled.

"Rin-chan, what is it?" Nozomi asked in confusion.

"It's too dangerous! I met him!" Rin revealed. But before she could continue...

"Who did you meet, exactly?" Girinma asked, smacking his cane into his hand. He swept the cane horizontally, sending out a wave of force at them. Kouji shielded the girls, taking the brunt of the force and forced back into his form of Coco.

"Coco!" Nozomi yelled, running over to him. Meanwhile, Girinma leaped up and grabbed the Pinky.

"I'll just take this Pinky. Thanks for before," he sarcastically thanked Rin.

Nozomi had picked up Coco at this point. "I'm okay-coco. Anyway, you've got to save the Pinky-coco!" he declared.

"Understood!" Nozomi nodded.

"Don't!" Rin yelled, running over to her. "Nozomi, don't do it! You can't!" she said in anguish. "You're always doing these crazy things...you're going to get yourself hurt!" she yelled.

"But I decided," Nozomi said seriously. "I decided that I'm gonna grant Coco's wish, for sure!" she declared.

"Nozomi..." Rin whispered.

"I'll be fine!" Nozomi said with a smile. She gave Coco to Rin and stepped forward.

**"Precure Metamorphose!" **she declared, transforming in a flash of light! The light died down to reveal Cure Dream.

**"The Great Power of Hope! Cure Dream!" **she announced.

"That's...Pretty Cure?" Rin wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far from where they were, Kasugano Urara, a new transfer student at L'Ecole was reading through one of the scripts for her new acting career. Suddenly, she noticed a red butterfly fly by. As it flew away, she followed after it.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Dream and company, Girinma was holding up a Kowaina mask. He tossed it and the lamppost, causing it to bend around like it was made out of string. This was the Lamppost Kowaina! Rin recoiled in shock at this.

"The Nightmare Corporation always demands results. If I get the Dream Collet, my future is set! I'll take it any way I can!" Girinma declared.

"No way!" Dream yelled, causing Girinma to get angry again. "For destroying Coco's country, and hurting Coco, there's no way I'm listening to you!" she declared.

"Nozomi..." Rin whispered again. Was this really her friend?

"I won't give you the Dream Collet!" Dream declared. At this, Girinma gritted his teeth. The Lamppost Kowaina picked up the Pinky, while he morphed into his grasshopper-like form.

"Pretty Cure!" he said in a seething tone, rushing at Dream. Dream blocked and leaped back, waiting for his next move. Coco then noticed something.

"Dream, behind you-coco!" he yelled. But it was too late. Before Dream could react, the Lamppost Kowaina wrapped around her, hoisting her into the sky.

"Nozomi! Nozomi!" Rin yelled.

"So, you don't want to stand up to such a fearful opponent, eh?" Girinma asked cruelly of Rin. All Rin could do was look at Dream, sweating profusely.

"That's good. That fearless fool will soon know what it's like to be afraid," Girinma chuckled sadistically, turning back to Dream. At his command, the Kowaina started squeezing the life out of Dream, causing her to scream in pain.

Rin shivered in fear. _'I'm scared...' _she thought. _'Of course I'd be scared! But...'_ she looked down as she thought back to her and Nozomi's childhood, when Nozomi had stopped her from being frightened when they had been startled by a bird when they were little kids. _'But...what I'm really scared of...What I'm really scared of...is losing Nozomi!' _she realized as her will grew firm.

As the Kowaina continued its Wrap attack, Rin turned to Coco. "Hey, how do you transform?" she asked him.

"You want to become a Pretty Cure-coco?" he asked. Just then, Faiz and the Elephant Orphenoch rushed into view, startling them. Faiz leaped over his opponent's hammer, kicking him in the chest and leaping off.

"You're going to have to try harder than that!" he declared, leaping back into the fray.

Rin shook her head as she got her focus back. "I don't really want to! But if I don't do something, who will? Weirdo guy over there is busy with that guy," she pointed out.

"Who's a weird guy?!" Faiz roared in anger. Unfortunately, this got him knocked back by the hammer.

**"Now, hold still, traitor..." **the Orphenoch said, hoisting his hammer up.

"No, you!" Faiz yelled, kicking him in the stomach. Because his hammer was behind his head, the Orphenoch's center of gravity was off, so he fell over. Faiz pounced on him and started beating the crap out of him.

**"Damn you! Just who the hell do you think you are?!" **the Elephant Orphenoch spat at Faiz as he managed to push him off.

"Hmph. Me? I'm the Lone Wolf Watching Over Humanity. Kamen Rider...Faiz," Faiz stoically declared, finally calming down.

Rin ignored this. "Please, I want to save Nozomi!" she pleaded. Coco's response was to smile and point at the sky. Rin looked up and saw the red butterfly Urara had been following. Rin looked at it in wonder as it rapidly flapped its wings.

"The strength of your feelings of friendship called it-coco," Coco explained. The butterfly then zoomed around Rin and landed on her left wrist. In a flash of light that startled Rin, and drew the attention of Girinma, the butterfly transformed into a Pinky Catch in red! Coco then leaped out of her hands. "Save Nozomi-coco!" he yelled.

* * *

In a red fiery realm, Rin's arms were spread out. She struck a pose similar to that a Kamen Rider would use, the Pinky Catch's window opening. **"Precure Metamorphose!" **she declared, drawing a circle and doing the same Garren-esque pose as Nozomi. In a flash of red light, her clothes transformed into a similar style to Cure Dream's, but in red. Her hair stood up and turned a proper shade of red. As she held her arms up, the Pinky Catch's window closed.

****"The Red Flame of Passion! Cure Rouge!"** **The newly transformed Cure Rouge declared, striking a pose as fire burst out around her.

* * *

"Rouge?" Dream repeated, opening one eye to see what was going on.

"There was more than one Pretty Cure?" Grinma gasped. Faiz smirked under his helmet, before punching the now-distracted Orphnoch.

"Dream!" Rouge rushed at the Kowaina, only for Girinma to get in the way.

"Don't interfere!" he shouted, before narrowly blocking a kick from Rouge.

"Out of the way!" Rouge demanded, attacking with a flurry of punches, all of which were dodged, before Girinma kicked her back.

"You think you can save her? Go ahead and try. You'd be better off running," Girinma said in disdain.

"I don't care if I'd be better off that way!" Rouge declared, getting up. "We've always been together since we were little, and been there for each other, no matter what!"

"Rouge..." Dream whispered.

"Is this what they call 'friendship', then?" the Nightmare employee mused. "Then I'll kill your supposed 'friend' right before your eyes!" In a flash, he was in front of Rouge, and kicked her back onto the ground. "Now stay there and watch carefully!" He turned towards Dream ready to attack, when...

**[1-0-6-ENTER] Burst Mode!**

...he was shot by something. He turned to see Faiz pointing his Phone Blaster at him, though the Orphenoch took advantage of the Rider's distraction and attacked him. Seeing that he was taken care of, Girinma turned back towards Dream, not noticing Rogue getting up.

'_We've always been together...'_ she thought. _'...and we'll always be together from now on!'_ She jumped into the air. "Don't underestimate friendship!" Girinma turned around just in time to get kicked in the face, knocking him back.

With Faiz, he had knocked the Orphenoch into a tree, and the Kaijin was dazed. "Time for the finish," he mused, drawing the **SB-555B2 Faiz Pointer **from the right side of the Faiz Driver. He removed the Faiz Mission Memory from the Faiz Phone. He then inserted the Memory into the Faiz Pointer.

**Ready!**

With that announcement, the Pointer's end extended forward. Faiz then snapped it onto his right Power Anklet on his ankle, keeping the Pointer parallel with his leg.

"Rouge!" Coco shouted. "Use the power of Pretty Cure-coco!"

"The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart. Take this!" she chanted, as the butterfly symbol on her left hand lit ablaze. **"Precure Rouge Fire!" **She sent a glowing butterfly followed by a trail of fire at Girinma and the Kowaina, knocking them both back, and freeing Dream and the Pinky in the process. Rouge caught the Pinky as it fell, while Dream landed on her feet, ready for the finish.

"Dream! Now-coco!"

"The great potential of a young girl's dreams. Take this!" Dream chanted.

**[ENTER] Exceed Charge!**

At the same time, Faiz had opened the Faiz Phone and hit the Enter key. Photon Energy flowed down the Photon Streams into the Faiz Pointer, which glowed red. Faiz leaped up into the air at the Orphenoch, flying into a kick. As he descended, the Faiz Pointer shot out a crimson energy drill that impacted the Orphenoch.

**"Precure Dream Attack!"** Dream shot the pink butterfly from her hands at the Kowaina, which was purified with one last cry of its name before the mask shattered and the lamppost was returned to normal.

**"Crimson Smash!"** Faiz shouted, as he descended with the drill surrounding his foot, kicking through the Orphenoch and destroying it, leaving a red phi symbol in the air.

"Failed again?!" Girnma cursed, teleporting away.

* * *

"Rin-chan, that was amazing!" Nozomi, now back in civilian form along with Rin, praised a short while later. "You were super cool! You were like this, and this!" She then began throwing a few random punches and kicks.

"I'll be a Pretty Cure after all. It's too dangerous to let you do it alone, Nozomi," Rin explained.

"I'm here too, you know," Ralph cut in, also having powered down.

"I guess there's no choice. Let's do it together," Rin said, still talking to Nozomi.

"Yeah!" Nozomi agreed.

"...And they're ignoring me...again..." Ralph muttered.

"Nozomi, catch the Pinky-coco!" Coco suddenly cut in, jumping into Nozomi's arms.

"How?" No sooner had she asked, then her Catch snapped open and a bell popped out, which Coco grabbed and started ringing.

"Shake the Catch-coco!" Nozomi did so, and the Pinky turned into a ball of pink light that flew into her Catch. "Push the button-coco!" Nozomi pressed the button, and her Catch snapped shut and played a congratulatory jingle.

"Catch!" She shouted. She, Rin, and Coco began celebrating, while Ralph sighed. He looked around, spotting Urara watching from a distance. He made eye contact, before she suddenly ducked behind a bush. He sighed again, and went back to watching the girls (and Coco) celebrate.

_Meanwhile, behind the bush..._

"Who are those three? What's a Pretty Cure? And what's a Kamen Rider?" Urara wondered, still in shock about what she just saw.

_**Episode 02 - Fin**_

* * *

_**OathToOblivion**_**: Alright, chapter is over! I think we're getting into a comfortable groove. Only took 5 days for this episode. Must be some kind of miracle.**

**_Novice' Writer Zero_: Well, I don't think that this miracle will last forever. We still need to work on Kuuga. I'm going to need more help on that one.**

**_**OathToOblivion**_**:** **Don't worry. We'll work on that alone for a bit. ...Until we get stuck anyway.** At any rate:  
**

**Next time on **Yes! Pretty Cure 5 –**** Justiφ's**: Grand Impact! Who is the Precure of Effervescence?**

**See you guys then!  
**


End file.
